towrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucious Sevrus
Lucious Sevrus is the current Supreme Moff of the Imperial Remnant. He is currently the most famous and talked about politician within the galaxy and is widely regarded as the orchestrator for the Registration Act Biography Early life Grew up on Coruscant. Became a Moff during Palpatine's reign, but disagreed strongly with Tarkin's Doctrine. He was assigned to Tiss'sharl, which taxed even his diplomatic skills for such a violent regime. Current Sevrus is a particulary gifted politician, having gained control of the Remnant in a surprise bid for power. Whilst many see him as a leader more willing to concede than often, he has shown a surprising resilience to dealing with threats against the Remnant. He has struck up a rapport with many New Republic Senator's and is genuinely well-liked amongst his peers for his peaceful manner. He is a keen supporter of the Chimerea Agreement, and upon every crisis that threatens to doom the treaty has been on the forefront of diplomacy, a joke that the number of galactic parsecs he has travelled is more than the number of citizens within the Remnant itself is a favourite amongst the Moff circle. His main opposition comes in the form of Moff Weiss Tarsis, an opulent and corpulent man. Establishing himself as a vigilente for the 'true' Empire, he strikes at Sevrus' policies visicously, looking to discredit the Supreme Moff at every opportunity he gets. However, Tarsis is not so overcome by greed nor malevolent enough to praise Sevrus when a policy he introduces favours his own policies. For Sevrus, Tarsis is looking to become the natural successor to the Remnant, and requires a constant lookout for vibroknives within the Council. Even facing internal strife, Tarsis is unable to bring Sevrus up on incompetence, for the fiscal policies introduced by the Supreme Moff have brought the Remnant to an unprecedented economic stability and model. He considers it poor judgement on Tarsis' part to not have considered the ramnifications of his economic policies which have made the Remnant a much more lucrative government to conduct trade under and with. Some of his most famous policies being flexibility for individual contracts, the setup of Imperial Business Security and easier transference of systems from the New Republic to the Remnant. The latest crisis of the Jedi Order becoming too much of a threat to the future of the Imperial Remnant - (a upper hand that the New Republic possessed over the Remnant much to the Moff Council's chargrin) - has also been dealt with superbly by the Supreme Moff. The Registration Act has enabled the issue of the Jedi Order growing out of control of juristiction from galactic governments to become a sore memory. Whilst many doubt the intent behind the Act, Sevrus has entirely honourable intentions to it - not wishing to see the galaxy thrown into the chaos of another war simply due to misintrepretations of the Jedi Code. Other Sevrus has no force sensitivity whatsoever. Slim, regal and poised, Sevrus is gifted with the natural look of nobility. He is always dressed in the finest clothes, and controversially gave backing to a New Republic fashion designer upon Coruscant during one of his many visits to the capital. He typically prefers an oval uniform for day-to-day running of the Remnant and holo-net appearances yet for the more official events takes on the mantle of the white uniform granted by his equivalence to rank of Grand Admiral. Additional Sevrus, Lucious